Life together
by kadajbaby
Summary: Everyday Life through Kadaj's eyes. some Yaoi might contain loz/kadaj in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Life together

________________________________________________________

Kadaj loved his brothers,

after all they were his only family. he was fed and given a roof over his head and he had yazoo and loz to thank for that.

they had a hard life but it was their life.

Kadaj's P.O.V

_________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke in my nice warm motel bed.

I could hear yazoo's desperate moans and I could hear

the sound of bed springs coming from the other side of the room. I quietly rolled tords the wall and opened my eyes.

" I don't know what the fuck you two are doing but I want

you to stop RIGHT NOW!"

I cried out in a tone alot sharper then i had wanted.

"Damn, Is Daj awake?" I herd Loz ask.

NO! I'm laying in my cozy bed sleeping like a baby,

Yes I'm awake you fucking moron!

"I was just checking, you don't have to be so nasty about it"

I herd Loz start to cry.

"Don't cry Loz" I herd Yazoo say in a gentle voice.

Yeah i'm the one who should be crying,

I just saw my brothers fucking like two disgusting bunnehs!!

I screemed at the top of my lungs.

"It's not disgusting" yazoo said as he sat up on the bed.

it's a wonderful and beautiful thi........

Stop!!! I screemed befor he could say anymore,

I don't want to hear your gay pride speech.

I said as i rolled over in the bed and closed my eyes.

"I'M NOT GAY YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH"

Yazoo growled angrily at the back of my head.

both me and loz fell completely quiet, nether one of us had ever herd yazoo use that tone,

It was scary........really scary.

I tried to keep my cool as i felt tears in my eyes.

Yeah you are, i cried choking back the tears. I hate you,

you sick......person.

Is Daj crying?! Loz asked in a puzzled voice.

Yeah i think he is. I herd yazoo start to laugh quietly as he walk away from my bed.

"why are you crying, kadaj?" Yazoo asked me in a painfully sweet voice. I thought to my self, Is he mocking me,

Or does he really mean it?

As i lay in bed angrily muttering at the wall i felt Strong arms rap around my waist and lift me off the bed.

Put me down!! i yelled as i was terned around to see loz smiling back at me. "Let me go!" I screamed as i tried in vain to get free of my half naked big brother.

"Come on, Babe don't you wanna play with me?" he said as he hugged me tighter. NO I DON'T!!! I grolwed back at him.

"I wove you widdle brother" he laughed as he layed down on the bed and pulled me down with him.

I could here the shower starting in the bath room, then i realized that yazoo was no longer in the room he had gone to take a shower sometime while i was screaming.

I can't breath, Let me go Loz, i cried.

To my terror i realized the horrible truth.

Loz was..........asleep, I struggled for what seemed like hours,

but when i looked at the clock i saw was only like 5 minutes.

As I fought to get my sleeping brother of me i soon understood that it was pointless. i was trapped.......maybe forever.

I looked at the clock it was 3:08am.

This is gonna be a long night.

____________________________________________________________

You know like i don't own anything but the story.

it's like square enix's and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Life together

________________________________________________________

Kadaj loved his brothers,

after all they were his only family. he was fed and given a roof over his head and he had yazoo and loz to thank for that.

they had a hard life but it was their life.

Kadaj's P.O.V

__________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke the next morning.

I could hear the birds out side sweetly singing.

I didn't really think i would live through that night,

suddenly i couldn't breath.

I became overly aware that loz was still on top of me.

"Get off me fatass!" I screamed as I struggled free of him.

He groaned angrily and rolled over then sat up.

He glared at me, with a look that was nothing short of pure hate. "I was cozy!" he started to cry. "I was just sleeping you

meanie" he said "You were crushing me with your fat ass!"

I hollered at him, "I almost died!"

"I'm NOT fat!" he growled as he picked up a pillow and squeezed it

as if he were trying to cock it like a gun.

"Um...Loz what the hell are you doing?!"

'Something i should have done a long time ago" he said "get ready for a world of pain''

"Oh, you didn't just threaten me be-otch" I said.

"What are you two doing?'' I heard yazoo say as he walked in the room with a box of donuts and three paper cups of coffee.

"Playing" loz shouted as he put down the pillow and smiled innocently at yazoo.

''I got you a moka nii-san" yazoo said as he smiled at me.

"what's a moka? i asked him. It's chocolate coffee he said.

''thanks nii-sama" I said." ''No problem baby"

"Baby?" I looked at him with a odd look on my face,

"Did you just call me baby?"

"mmm....yes i Did" he said as he smiled and stepped closer to me. he sat on the bed next to me.

I loved yazoo but.....there was something about him that made me uncomfortable sometimes, something about the way he looks at me, the look in his eyes is almost _Predatory. he wants something from me_, that scares me. "I love you'' his words broke the silence. I looked at yazoo, "I love you too" i said as he handed me the moka.

He leaned foreword and kissed me, he sucked at my lower lip, then slid his tongue in to my mouth.

"What the fuck!?" I hear-ed loz yell. I pulled away from yazoo, and ran out of the room in to the parking lot of the motel.

"oh my god, that wasn't a brotherly kiss that was.....oh god. I left the motorcycle there, But i needed to leave.

_________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long to update I was.........Dead.

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Life together

________________________________________________________

Kadaj loved his brothers,

after all they were his only family. he was fed and given a roof over his head and he had yazoo and loz to thank for that.

they had a hard life but it was their life.

Kadaj's P.O.V

__________________________________________________________________________________

I Ran down the side-walk, I didn't want them to find me I knew they were looking already. It's been over an hour. I went to the park, Sat on the jungle gym.

I like it here. I looked up at the sky it's so blue today, it's beautiful.

I herd a noise behind me, I terned and unsheathed the Souba. when i terned around i saw two kids walking up. "Hay mister can we have our ball back?" A little girl with a white dress and brown hair put up in a braid asked.

"Sure I looked around on the ground and picked up the ball and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks" A brown haired boy said, "Do you want to play with us?" The little girl said. "No thanks" I said, "Please!" the boy said "We're Bored, "Yeah" the girl said.

"Uhh Ok I guess" I said "My name is Marlene and this is Denzel, Whats your name?" Marlene said. "Kadaj" I said. "I like that name" She said Happily.

We played kickball For almost an hour, Tell the girl twisted her ankle.

I carried her to a bar called "the seventh heavan'' She said her friend Tifa owned it. "thanks For the help mister Kadaj'' she said "thanks for playing ball with us to" said Denzel. I set Marlene down, "Bye" I said I was about to leave But Marlene Called my name, "This is for you" She said as She handed Me a Lolly-pop,

"thare's Gum in it" She said as she smiled at me. "thanks" I said and Smiled.

We said Good-bye and I left. I decided to go back to the Motel.


	4. Chapter 4

Life together

________________________________________________________

Kadaj loved his brothers,

after all they were his only family. he was fed and given a roof over his head and he had yazoo and loz to thank for that.

they had a hard life but it was their life.

Kadaj's P.O.V

______________________________________________________________________________

I felt a little better, I was still a little freaked but maybe Yaz is just a creep and he didn't mean anything by it....It was just a kiss that's what i told myself.

Edge is a cold city, even in the summer it's gloomy and dark. It's hard to cheer up here.

But it's still better then the confines of the shin-ra lab.....I shake the thought from my mind trying not to recall the painful memories of my childhood, It makes me thankful for the freedom i have now. Even when we are broke and hungry on the streets we still chose to be there....and i was happy, Happy to have them, Happy to know that soon we would have mother and be a real family.

I looked at the lollipop that marlene gave me, It had a white rapper with red and blue

polka-Dots, I opened it, it looked yummy.....It tastes like....cherry? I decided to go back to the motel....Maybe i should get some take-out before i go home,

I bet that my brothers are hungry. After getting dinner i headed back to the motel.

"I'm back" I said as i walked in. "Hay Babe" Loz said, I saw him laying on the bed shirtless reading a magazine. I never really realized how Hot Loz is before, So strong and masculine. Yet his skin is as soft and smooth as mine and yazoo's,

I Wonder...I set the food on the table and sat on the bed next to loz.

"Hay Loz where is yazoo?" "uhh...I think he went to the laundry mat he's washin' the clothes and stuff" Loz said as he put the magazine down. "Ok, will he be back soon?"

"I think so" He said "Cool" I said as i sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled my close, I felt something hard press against my hip. I let out a gasp, "Ah Loz! Is that....." I was cut-off by Loz laughing And hugging me tightly to him self. "Let go of me Loz!" I yelled "Play with me" Loz said as he pushed me over on the bed and ground his hips against me, I terned to face him, I looked in to his eye and he looked so....INSANE! How does Yaz put up with that,I mean! He has sex with him! I realized i had been staring at him with a vary strange look on my face,

Suddenly Loz burst in to tears "You don't like me!!!" he cried as he hugged me tighter.

"It's cuz' i'm not cute like you and yazzy huh?!" "isn't it?!!!" He shook Me as he cried.

I managed to free myself as he lay crying and hugging a stuffed bunny. "Hay Loz, Lookie I have food!" I said as i held up a Chinese food Take-out box. "I have Spring Rolls" He Immediately sat up, "Food?" he said still hugging the bunny with tears in his eyes. "Should we wait for Yaz?" He said "Nah Lets just eat we'll save some for him"


End file.
